The present invention relates to environmental site characterization and, more particularly, to time and cost efficient characterization of a site.
The production, distribution, use, misuse, disposal, or accidental spills of many chemicals have polluted some environments to levels that threaten the health of humans, livestock, wildlife and, indeed, whole ecosystems. Most of these chemicals, or contaminants, are produced to improve human health, standards of living, and safety through advancements in manufacturing, agriculture and agribusiness, medicine, and to strengthen national defense. Ironically, their unplanned intrusions into the environment can have an adverse effect in direct contrast with their intended benefits.
In many countries, such as the United States, efforts to manage and measure the extent and level of the presence of these contaminants in the environment have resulted in many laws and regulations that prescribe, and proscribe, a variety of measures. Environmental site characterizations are usually one of the earliest steps in trying to identify and model pollution and contamination at a potential site. These site characterizations can include many aspects of the environments such as soil, air and water.
Environmental site characterization is the complete definition of all factors that control migration, either past, present or future, of contaminants within a set three-dimensional geographic framework. Complete characterization requires not only definition of such factors but also accurate and quantifiable prediction of the fate of all contaminants in the particular setting.
Historically, site characterization programs addresses contaminant distribution and migration through statistical approaches. These approaches, however, are only useful and valid at sites with homogeneous or uniform subsurface characteristicsxe2x80x94something almost never found in the real world. As a result of poor characterizations, poor or incorrect remediation decisions are made.
The label xe2x80x9cQuickSitexe2x80x9d has been associated with environmental site characterization for at least a few years. However, within this patent application, the term QuickSite(trademark) is used to refer to a novel and complete implementation and methodology for site characterization. This novel QuickSite(trademark) methodology is based on research begun at Argonne in the early 1990s and was, at least partly, developed out of the Argonne Expedited Site Characterization (ESC) approach which is the basis for the American Society of Testing and Materials (ASTM) Standard Practice D6235-98 for expedited site characterization. Although ASTM D6235-98 gives general guidance and a philosophy for the Argonne ESC, there remains the need for a system and method that realistically and specifically implements the methodology and protocols developed for the Argonne ESC. Furthermore, previously published research related to the Argonne ESC efforts merely contain general descriptions and discussions about the process, its benefits, applications, successes, etc. In contrast, the present description about the QuickSite(trademark) method describes a complete, integrated, ready-to-implement system and methodology for providing cost and time efficient environmental site characterizations.
The present invention addresses and meets these and other needs by the present QuickSite(trademark) method which provides a framework for conducting accurate, timely and economical site investigations and characterizations of potentially contaminated regions. QuickSite(trademark) organizes the investigative steps into three phases, each of which has different objectives but which share a similar iterative nature. The first phase, using any existing data if available, determines the geologic and hydrogeologic features of a site which affect contaminant distribution. The second (optional) phase, based on the results of the first phase, determines the extent of contamination within the site under investigation and the third phase predicts the future contaminant distribution within the site and can provide analysis of different remedial or corrective scenarios if appropriate. Throughout the data collecting, analysis and interpretation steps of each phase rigorous quality control and assurance practices are implemented. Some benefits include reaching correct answers for determining need for remedial or corrective actions at a site that are (1) fact and cost-effective, (2) acceptable under existing regulatory statues, and (3) not site or contaminant specific.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a method for performing site characterization. According to this method a first geologic/hydrogeologic model for a site is developed and then contaminant samples from the site are acquired based on the first model. As a result, future contamination distribution at the site can be predicted based on the first model and the acquired samples.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for performing site characterizations. According to this method, a preliminary model of subsurface and hydrological features of a site is developed and investigative technologies are then selected based on the preliminary model. Next the site is examined using the selected investigative technologies to modify the preliminary model to conform to the site; and future contamination distribution at the site can be predicted based on the modified preliminary model.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for performing environmental site characterizations. According to this method, a geologic/hydrogeologic model for a site is developed and then migration pathways for contaminants are identified based on the model.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.